Mistakes in Love
by Diamondchild
Summary: Three years ago, Christian made a mistake. Feeling it was the right thing to do he left Ana. Now he wants her back. Two-shot ) AU/OCC, no cheating, HEA
1. Chapter 1

**All mistakes are mine.**

"Well if it isn't little Annie Steele." I hear a familiar voice come from behind me.

 _Wonderful._

I turn around and look at the grey eyed copper hair man and roll my eyes.

"Grey." I say his name and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"How are you? You look…. amazing."

"Yeah, thanks I need to go." I wanna get away from you.

"Ana, we should catch up. I have so much to tell you and I haven't seen you in three years."

"Maybe there's a reason for that Christian. Now I have an interview to get too. Excuse me." I walk by him out of the deli and head to SIP. The first publishing house willing to interview me.

"Ana…" Christian calls after, catching up to me.

"Ugg… can't you leave me alone? You sure knew how to do that years ago." I spit out and keep walking.

"Babe, that was years ago. I made a mistake. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did. And I'm not your 'babe'. Now if you really could just go, I'll go back to pretending you no longer exist." I give him a sarcastic smile before turning on my heel away from him.

I pick up my pace and when I glance back, I'm relieved that he didn't follow me. He's standing there watching me, running his hands through his hair. He almost looks… lost.

I don't understand why, he's the one that walked out on me, after I gave him my virginity.

I mean for fuck sakes he used to be my best friend. I looked up to him, I'm pretty sure I loved him. Ok, I did love him.

 _But not anymore and never again._

Now I wouldn't care if he fried in the deepest part of hell.

I shake my head as the memories come flying back to me.

Christian and I were neighbors. I moved to Bellevue when I was six. Christian at the time was nine. We became fast friends. Christian's parents were amazed of how close we were. They never saw Christian take to anyone before. Even more to me than his sister, Mia. We were inseparable, well that was till I turned fourteen and my mother divorced Ray and I was forced to move to Vegas with her new husband Steven.

Just thinking of his name sends shivers down my spine.

I'll never understand how my mother didn't see how depraved he was. He's was an abusive drunk asshole. Most of the time I was the reason for his wrath.

I was able to hide the bruising for awhile. I knew if anyone saw it would make the situation worse. I made sure I did as many after school activities I could, to stay away from him.

Then when I turned sixteen something changed in him. He was no longer hitting me, but touching me inappropriately.

One day when I was in the shower, the one time I forgot to lock the door, he took pictures of me.

He threatened me with a knife if I didn't behave and take pictures for him. I've never felt so dirty and horrified as I did in that moment.

The next day I packed a bag and high tailed it out of Vegas. I called Ray and he picked me up at a bus depot in LA.

He made sure Steven was arrested, for child porn and child abuse. My mother still couldn't believe anything that happened. Even with the proof she stayed blinded. I cut her out of my life in that moment, last time I heard she was living in Georgia. Steven was serving a 25-year sentence.

I moved back to Bellevue, glad to be back. Away from the dark pits of hell. I didn't get to see Christian till Summer, since he was away at Harvard.

I had missed him so much.

When he arrived home for his summer break, sparks flew.

In no time, we started dating. He didn't go back to Harvard after the summer, instead he started GEH.

I would spend time between going to college and helping him build the company.

We didn't have sex for the first year we were together.

I had told him everything that happened with Steven, and I just wasn't ready. He told me he understood and never pushed me. I mean we did do other stuff.

However, he never even saw me naked till my 18th birthday, when I lost my virginity.

Christian was nothing but sweet and gentle to me. He cherished every inch of my body. He made me come countless times. He made it special and rememberable.

Then when I woke up the next morning he was gone. No note, no phone call. Gone.

I was beyond devastated.

I tried calling him and only got met with his voicemail. When I did finally find out where he was, he had left to go to New York. Not even his mom and dad knew the reason why he so suddenly up and left.

I waited for him to come back, to try and talk with him, get some answers to why he left me high and dry. He ended up not returning for over a month. When I went to go see him at Grey House, I was taken away by security. I was also put on the proscribed list, told to never contact Mr. Grey again.

 _Talk about a kick to the head._

The walls started to close up around me. I felt used and disgusting. I think I felt even worse after what Christian had done then I ever did with Steven.

He broke my heart and I knew I had to get away. I transferred my credits from WSU and decided to go across the country to finish my studies. I ended up at the university of Maryland for my English Lit degree.

I blocked out every memory of Christian Grey and did my best to move on.

I'm only back in Seattle because I got an interview at SIP. One of my professors sent my resume out to a Jerry Roach. Professor Tegan gave me a glowing recommendation and that's why I'm back in Seattle. Well, and I missed my dad too.

I was really hoping since Christian was the one who shunned me it would be easy to avoid him. Guess I was wrong there. I forgot how much of Seattle he owned.

Maybe this isn't a good idea.

The interview with SIP went great and I was hired on the spot. I will be assistant editor to Jack Hyde.

I'm going to be starting my dream job. Woot!

I won't be starting till Monday, which gives me a week to get some new work clothes and finish moving into my new apartment.

I'm going to be living with my bestie Kate who I knew back when I was studying at WSU. We managed to stay in touch, even after I went to UMCP. Between both our dads we were able to get a nice place in Escala. Its two bedrooms and two baths. It's a dream.

Kate is going to be working at Kavanagh media, which publishes the Seattle Times. She's going to put those journalist tactics to work now.

I arrive at the apartment, and when I enter I'm greeted by two dozen red roses on the breakfast bar. Kate is standing there smiling at me.

"Who gave you the flowers?" I ask as I approach her, admiring the sweet gesture.

Must be from one of her many boy toys.

"Oh, there not for me. They're for you." She states. She points to the card in the middle of the flowers.

"Who?" I don't know anyone that would send me flowers.

Kate just shrugs at me. I go to reach for the card and as I start to read the card, I drop it like it's on fire.

"Get rid of them!" I practically scream.

"What? Why?" Kate asks obviously confused.

"They're from _him._ Please just get rid of them." I'm so angry right now. How the fuck did he know where I lived?

And why is he doing this? He left me.

 _Asshole._

"Ana, maybe he is really sorry." Kate tells me after she picks up the card and reads it.

"I don't care. He's had his chance, it's been three years. I don't need any sorry excuses. Please get rid of them, take them to work."

How do I make sure I avoid Christian Grey at all cost, when I'm pretty sure he's watching my every step.

Freakin' Stalker!

 **Christian POV**

I knew Ana wouldn't be happy to see me. But, I was still hoping she would talk to me. Three years have passed. I've missed her like crazy.

I guess I only have myself to blame.

 **Christian's POV- Three years ago...**

I lie awake with Ana in my arms. I have to find a way to tell Ana about my diagnosis. I hate this. Cancer is a cruel bitch. I was diagnosed with stage IV melanoma. I just found out this morning. I went in a week ago, to have a mole on my skin biopsied, and tons of blood work done and a CT scan.

Silly me, thinking that it was nothing. Never in a million years would I think it would be cancer. And that advanced.

The doctor thinks my time is limited. There's a chance if I meet the specialist in New York, I can better my odds. I'm going to go under aggressive chemotherapy and maybe surgery. However, the odds are against me.

That's at least what the doctor said. Talk about your straightforward diagnosis.

"Mmm Christian." Ana mumbles beside me. I'm about to answer her when I notice she's sleeping.

"Forever...you...kids…my future...Christian. ." She sighs content.

My heart plummets into my stomach. Her words swimming around in my head.

 _Forever_

I might not have forever, maybe only a couple months, if I'm lucky a year.

I can't tell her. I should, but I can't. I need to let her go, so she can have a future with someone that can give her everything she wants.

 _If you love them, set them free._

Trust me, I love this girl like crazy. No matter what I do, I'll end up hurting her. However, I think it would be better for her to hate me, then to watch me die.

I untangle myself from her arms and get dressed. I take out my phone and snap one last picture of her.

I then move to sit down beside her and move the hair that has fallen in her face. I kiss her gently on the lips, savoring her taste.

"I love you…" She tells me, even her deep induced sleep.

"I love you too, babe. Always." I pause.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_

Yes, she deserves a better future. And I can't be that for her.

I rise from the bed taking one final look at her. My heart is clenching in my chest.

I'm doing this for her. I remind myself and walk out the door.

I get into my car, and for the first time in my life, I cry.

 **Present time**

The next day I left for New York and met with a specialist. I started chemotherapy right away.

Weeks later after a blood test, and multiple other test, it was found that I didn't have stage IV. It was only stage II. However, the tumors that were found on my liver were unrelated to the melanoma, which is why they believed it was at a stage IV. The melanoma also had spread to my lymph nodes.

After three surgeries, they removed the tumors, and the affected lymph nodes. When I returned to Seattle, I continued my chemo and later on I did radiation as well. They said I was still at a high risk for the cancer to spread. That I had to do whatever to fight it off.

I was so sick, my hair had started to fall out, which caused me to shave my head. I didn't let anyone see me. Not my family and especially not Ana.

I isolated myself from the world.

I remember her coming into GEH that one day I had her kicked out. I tried my best to work that day. I had a hired nurse with me to try and help me cope. But, I was too sick to do anything. I watched on the cameras as they took Ana out kicking and screaming. When she was finally out the door, I took a good look at her face and knew I completely broke her.

I finally had to have Ros take over most of the day to day. I would only meet with people when I had too, and wear a wig. I couldn't let anyone know I was sick. Only Ros and Taylor knew the truth.

To everyone else I was just an angry recluse.

I just started this company and I already had to hand over the reins. I think that made me grow even more angrier at life.

I updated my will. If and when I passed I would leave everything to Ana. Ros would stay as COO of GEH and Ana would be the new owner and CEO. I even left her a letter telling her everything. Don't worry I made sure my family was taken care of too.

Then about six months ago, I went into complete remission.

I had told my family about a year ago, about my cancer diagnosis. They were beyond shocked that I hid it from them. That I closed myself off and became an island state.

They didn't understand why I didn't share with them. Why I would suffer alone.

I soon realized after some help that I was in a deeper depression and a somewhat a state of denial that I cared to see.

I'm been seeing Dr. Ike for almost a year now. I finally see when I pushed everyone away, not only did I hurt them more then I can imagine, but myself.

I confessed to Ray what happened and what I did to Ana. I thought at first he would kill me, but for the first time in all the years I knew him, he hugged me.

He told me what Ana has been up to. I already knew. I've been keeping an eye out for her.

I have a Luke Sawyer looking over her in Maryland. I even talked to one of her professors, who I knew through Harvard, about recommending Ana for a job at a Seattle publishing house, and I would take care of the rest.

I made Ray promise not to tell her, that she needed to hear the truth from me.

He agreed and only could hope I could make it right. I cut her pretty deep. According to Ray she became closed off and un trusting to the world around her.

I might of thought at the time I was doing to right thing, but I now know I might of ended up hurting her more.

The elevator pings and Sawyer comes walking into the room.

"Did she get the flowers?" I ask him.

"She did, however just a minute ago, her roommate was taking them out of the apartment and dropping them off at 1201. That's Miss. Hurley's apartment."

Oh, yes Miss. Hurley. She's the kind old lady that lives in the building. She was widow a couple years back. I know she's lonely, she hangs around the lobby waiting to find people to talk too.

 _Well, at least someone will appreciate the flowers._

This is going to be harder than I thought.

 **Ana's POV**

I have managed to avoid all of Christian's attempts to contact me. I don't understand why he's trying so hard.

 _Maybe I should hear him out._

No, Ana. He left you high and dry. You gave him something you can't get back. All because you thought he loved you.

 _What a crock of shit._

My first day of work went perfectly. Jack has been extremely kind at showing me how everything works. He thinks I have great potential. It's nice to feel wanted.

Now I'm soaking in the tub and my mind wanders to him and those stupid beautiful grey orbs

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I've been back in Seattle for a month now. I was able to get my GED and will start college in the fall. I just didn't have it in me after everything to go to school. It took me over a week to even get out of bed._

 _It wasn't till I learned of Stevens arrest and conviction that I felt like I could go outside again._

 _My mom all but abandoned me. Taking Steven's word over mine. With the help of Carrick Grey, they got the best of Steven and he was convinced somehow to plead guilty._

 _Don't know how they did it, but they did._

 _I was told that Christian is returning from Harvard today. I missed my friend._

 _I wonder if he missed me too?_

 _We only talked on and off the two years I was gone. We exchanged some letters, but it wasn't even close to what it was when we were little._

 _We were attached to the hip._

 _So, I'm sitting in the Grey's living room waiting with his family for his arrival._

 _Soon enough the door flies open and in strolls Christian._

 _Damn!_

 _When did he become insanely hot? He's always had muscle but he's now more pumped up. I can see his muscle ripple underneath his tight white t-shirt._

 _Is it hot in here?_

 _Then all of sudden it's like we're in the movies. Our eyes lock and it's like rockets and fireworks going off._

 _After he greets his family he walks over to me, with the hugest grin on his face._

" _Look at you, little Annie Steele all grown up."_

" _Yes, and little Annie is now Ana. You would be best to remember that,_ Chris _."_

 _He would always call me Annie, knowing how much it drove me crazy. In return I called him Chris, knowing it drove him just as crazy._

 _Secretly, I liked it. It was our little game._

" _Aren't you going to hug me?" He asks giving me his awarding winning pout._

 _I nod as I wrap my arms around him. He pushes me tight against his body._

 _Yep, sparks were flying. It awakened something inside of me, I was sure would stay dormant forever._

" _You look beautiful, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear._

" _Not so bad yourself, hotshot." He looks down at me, his eyes darkening._

" _Ok, that's enough with hugging my daughter." My dad steps in_

 _Christian releases me and shakes my dad's hand._

 _We sat around the dinner table, Christian and I making googly eyes at each other the entire meal._

 _Elliot, being Elliot had to announce to everyone about the gestures we were making. Christian promptly hit him in the back of the head telling him to shut up._

 _When I looked over at Grace, I could see her eyes gleam. I know she secretly wants us together, when I got old enough._

 _At least that's what Mia tells me._

 _After dinner, everyone busies themselves in the living area. Christian pulls me aside to the kitchen._

" _Come to the boathouse with me. I want to talk to you." He tells me._

 _All I can do is nod._

 _He takes my hand as I follow him out to the boathouse. It's dusk now and the sky is filled with orange and pinks._

 _Before we enter the boathouse, Christian pushes me up against the doors and kisses me feverishly._

 _I'm at a total loss when his tongue enters my mouth. I can feel his hips thrust into mine. His erection poking me in the stomach._

 _I'm blown away what I feel for this man. He finally breaks away from me resting his forehead on mine. Both of us catching our breaths._

" _Be mine. I've missed you so much."_

" _You don't waste anytime do you, Grey." I smirk at him_

" _When I know what I want, I tend to go for it. I saw you today, something inside of me ignited. I know you felt it too."_

" _I did."_

" _So, what do you say?"_

" _I'm yours." He kisses me again. We got so lost in each other we didn't notice my dad and his come up to us._

 _ **End Flashback**_

My dad ended up pulling Christian off of me. My dad thankfully started laughing after giving Christian an ear full after asking him what his intentions were, and he had better treat me right or his body would end up in the Sound. Carrick was in agreement with it.

We couldn't be apart after that. After I confessed to him about Steven, he ended up making me stronger. Built back some of that self-esteem that I had lost.

Maybe that's why he was the only one that could break me.

And he did.

I didn't even let any other guy try to get close to me. As far as I was concerned they were nothing but scum, waiting to hurt me.

I had my fun in college, between studying. I partied and hung out with my friends. I just refused to date. Nothing wrong with that, right?

I still don't understand what I did wrong? Why did he leave me without a word?

Was the sex that bad? Maybe my body was hideous from the scars Steven left me. Maybe there was someone else. He took what he was waiting for, for over a year, then left into the sunset with someone else.

I pushed his memory aside for so long. Why is he trying to come back now?

Maybe he wants me miserable?

I get out of the tub, slipping on a pair of pajamas, then curl into a ball on my bed willing myself to sleep.

 **A/N: Part Two will be tomorrow.  
**

 **I know my information on melanoma might not be 100% right. I looked up what I found on the internet, and this is what I came up with. Don't worry there are NO character deaths (unless it's really really old age). This story in no way is mean to offend anyone. If you are or know someone that is battling Cancer, I think you are some of the strongest people out there. I pray to you that you will fight and beat that horrid monster. That you're surround by love ones.  
**

 **Thanks to Phillis for helping me with the idea...**

 **Also, I will not go into anymore detail about Steven. All nasty and rude reviews will be deleted. There's no point to them and I won't listen to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine...**

 **Ana's POV**

The next morning I'm at SIP, going through a new manuscript that Jack gave me to review. I'm totally lost in the words when Jack approaches my desk.

"Ana, I need you in the conference room for a meeting."

"A meeting? There was nothing on the schedule…" I flip through my day planner, wondering if I missed it.

"It wasn't on the schedule, it was last minute."

"Oh, ok." I stand up and fix my skirt walking into the conference room. I walk in and I'm instantly in a bad mood when I see who is sitting at the table.

I hear the door close, and when I look behind me, Jack is nowhere in sight.

I'm about to turn around and leave when his pleading eyes stop me.

"Ana, please." He begs.

"What are you doing here Christian? I'm at work, I don't have time to hear your bullshit excuses. It's over, been over, so why don't you leave me alone." I snap at him. Hoping the anger I'm feeling will stop the tears from falling.

"I can't leave you alone, Ana. I love you..."

"You love me? HA! Thank you I needed the laugh today." I spit out. "How did you know I worked here?"

"I own the company." He tells me.

"Of course, you do. Great, just fucking great."

Now I guess I need to quit. I guess I'll go work at McDonald's. Would it be my luck he owns that too.

"Ana, it was the only way I could try and talk to you."

"You could have talked to me years ago, Christian. You threw me out of your building. Basically, had your guards tell me to stay away." I clench my fist next to me.

"Ana, I made a mistake. I should've never did what I did. I was scared."

His words shock me. Scared?

"What could you have possibly been scared about Christian?"

He looks down at the floor and wiggles his fingers.

"I was told that morning that I had stage IV melanoma. That my chances of survival were limited."

 _What?_

I'm bewildered. That's not what I was expecting to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my voice cracking under the strained tears willing to fall.

"I was going too. But you started talking in your sleep, about a future, kids. I thought at the time it wasn't something I would be ever able to give you. I wanted you to be able to have a future. I thought if you hated me, you could move past me and find happiness. Instead of waiting for me to die."

I fall into one of the chairs and start sobbing.

"You should have told me…"

"I didn't tell anyone. My family didn't find out till about a year ago. I'm so sorry, Ana. I was wrong. It just happened so quickly."

"And now?"

"I'm in complete remission. They found out a couple of weeks later I was only stage two. I had tumors on my liver is why they thought it was four. I found out later, it was unrelated to the melanoma. Those tumors were benign, but I had to get some lymph nodes removed. I went under intense rounds of chemo and radiation.

When you came to see me at Grey house, I had already shaved my head and was extremely sick from the chemo. I couldn't face you. If I could take it back I would."

I don't even know what to say.

I take a good look at him. Like really, look at him. He looks so much different than he did three years ago. His copper curls are shorter, the muscle definition he used to have is gone. He's still lean, but maybe not as strong as he was. His face has aged a bit. He's only 25, but his face tells a story of someone much older.

After a beat, I wipe my face and address him.

"I would have stood by you Christian. I would have stayed with you every step of the way. You shouldn't have faced that alone."

He moves to sit down next to me and takes my hand. "I know that now. I've been working with a psychologist helping me understand what I did. I finally realized I needed to tell you. So, I had make sure you got this job."

"What the fuck Christian?" I scream at him. "You mean to tell me I didn't earn this job?"

Should've guessed that when he told me he owned the company.

"You earned this job, Ana. You had glowing reviews from your professors, a 4.0 grade point average. You would have been hired almost anywhere. I just needed you in Seattle."

Lies and more lies.

I'm so happy that he's ok. That he's alive. But, I'm mad that he hid it from me. I spent almost every waking moment hating him, when I should have been caring for him. Now, I'm at a job that I only got because he wanted to talk to me.

 _I'm so confused._

"Do you just expect me to jump in your arms and tell you I love you?" I say quietly.

"No. I know you hate me. I can't blame you **.** But I needed to tell you. I've been holding onto it for far too long. If I never get you back, at least I left you with closure so you can finally move on. Honestly, that might kill me more than the cancer ever could. I'm the only one to blame. I want you happy Anastasia. That's all I ever wanted."

"I don't hate you Christian. No matter how much I told myself I did, I know it wasn't true. Maybe I understand why you did it, but it doesn't automatically fix that you broke me."

I sigh. I feel so guilty for feeling this way. I mean he was suffering for years, alone. A big part of me wants to hold him, kiss him. Then the other wants to kick him in the balls.

I rest my head on the table, the memory of my 18th birthday comes to the forefront. How did I not see something was wrong that day?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eighteen. I'm finally Eighteen. Sure, it's not really that big of a deal, but I'm excited. Christian is picking me up tonight to take me out to dinner. Then we are coming back here and I'm going to tell him I'm ready._

 _Thankfully, I just moved into my own place._

 _Ok, so I've been ready. All the fooling around for the last year as been putting me on edge. I've just been so nervous about him seeing me all the way naked. It's stupid I know. However, when I think about it, it leaves me a queasy feeling in my stomach._

 _If I had my top off I needed my pants on and vice versa. Never at the same time. Tonight, is going to be different. I'm not going to allow what Steven did to me, mess up tonight._

 _I'm thrown out of my dark thoughts when the doorbell rings._

 _I'm wearing a tight red dress with a plunging next line that shows off my cleavage_.

 _I only hope Christian likes it._

 _I open the door and there stands Christian wearing his trademark suit. He's smiling at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He seems off. Worried even.  
_

 _Before I have a chance to ask what's wrong, he pushes his way through the door and captures my lips with his. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he moves me to the couch and lays me down, his body lying on top of mine._

 _So, we're going to do this now?_

" _God, you're so sexy baby." He tells me, feathering light kisses up and down my neck. "I love you so much. Please never doubt that."_

" _I love you too." he kisses me again. His hand starts moving up my leg and I stop him._

" _What about dinner?" I pant._

 _I really could care less about dinner._

" _What about it? I think I'm about to have the main course." He looks at me, before looking down at my crotch, rubbing his hand over my covered sex. He licks his lips like he's about to dive in._

" _Christian?"_

" _What is it baby?"_

" _I'm ready. I want you... All of you…" I tell him. My voice eager, laced with underlying desire._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes, I want you Christian."_

" _Oh, baby." He slams his lips to mine and I can feel the love pouring out of him. This kiss is so much different than any other kiss._

 _It's desperate and hungry. Needing and wanting. It's making me feel all his love for him. It's almost like I will never see him again._

We made love for hours and hours. He confessed over and over again his undying love for me. He cherished every inch of me. Kissed every inch of my body. I no longer felt embarrassed with my own body. He made me feel beautiful and special.

Then the next morning all those feelings I had we're gone in an instant.

 _I awake, with the sun peering in through my window. I stretch out my sore body, and rest my hand on the other side of my bed._

 _I find that I'm alone and it's cold._

 _I get out of bed and go search for Christian. My apartment isn't that big, so he shouldn't be hard to find him._

 _However, he's nowhere to be found._

 _I call his cell phone and it goes straight to voicemail._

" _Hey, it's me. Just wondering where you went? Call me or come back soon. Love you."_

 _Hours pass and I still haven't heard from Christian._

 _I even broke down enough to call Grace, but she had no clue where he was. I found out later from Ros, he went to New York. She didn't know when he would be back._

 _He just left. Left with no word and left me with a heavy heart._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I had no idea I had broken down into retching deep sobs, until I felt a pair of arms around me, trying to console me.

"Babe, shhh."

 **Christian POV  
**

It's breaking my heart to see her like this. I hate myself that I did this to her.

I wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her.

"Babe, shhh."

She turns and looks at me. Her eyes red and swollen. She takes me by surprise when she crawls into my lap, wrapping her body around mine.

"I would've. ...been...there... for… you." She hiccups through her cries. "I would've done anything for you."

"I know, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I hate myself…" She says as she buries her head in my neck.

"Whatever for?" I asked, shocked by her comment.

"Sometimes I would wish you were dead, or rotting in hell, or even unhappy and miserable. Now I really hate myself for ever thinking it."

"Babe, it's ok. I can't blame what I did was kind of cruddy. I wanted you to hate me, so you wouldn't miss me."

"But, in your own stupid mind you did it, because you loved me. And I missed you, no matter how much I denied it."

"I still love you, Ana. Very much. If anytime I felt like giving up, I would think of you, stare at your picture, and know if I got past it. I would come back for you."

She raises her head to look at me. "Why not tell me after they misdiagnosed you?"

I sigh. "I wasn't in a good place. There was always the risk it could get worse. Even with remission, there's still a chance it could come back. I was pretty angry, bald, and sick. I wasn't ready. I wanted to be better, so if there was a chance for us, I could give you everything you wanted."

"I just want you, Christian. I wanted a life with you, and that would've included in sickness and health."

Then I get an idea.

"Marry Me?"

The shocked look on her face is almost priceless.

Her eyes flutter at me, as she moves herself off my lap.

"What?" She shakes her head, and starts to laugh.

Uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I swore you just asked me to marry you." She says between her laughter.

"I did." I say seriously.

All of a sudden, her laughter stops and she looks at me slacked jaw.

"Christian… you can't be serious…"

"I am. Carpe diem babe. I love you, and I know for a fact that there isn't anyone else out there for me. I want to spend everyday loving you. I missed out on so much with you, I don't want to miss out on anymore. We've known each other forever, and I believe you are my forever."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you."

"Can't we date again, first. I mean I don't even know if I fully have forgiven you. I mean for one you own the company I work at. I mean how much were you involved in getting me hired?"

"I made sure your professor put a good word in with Roach, and I got you to the final interview. Now your placement as assistant editor was all you. I really thought you would be interning."

"Oh, Christian…how am I supposed to stay here?"

"I have very little involvement with the day to day of the company. You answer to Hyde and Roach. I'm already certain they will treat you as an equal. Plus, if we get married, it'll be yours anyways."

She rolls her eyes at me. Which causes me to smile.

"We date first…"

"What if we date while we're engaged…" I offer.

She starts laughing again, then before I know it she wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

Oh, god. I've missed her taste, her smell. I wasn't even sure this would ever happen again.

She pulls away slightly. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed your impulsive ways."

"I know what I want. So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, but I think you have some making up to do first."

"Oh, I would be happy to ma'am."

I pull her back into my lap and kiss her. I pour everything I have into this kiss. I'm not letting her go no matter how rough it gets again.

Cancer is a cruel mistress. Not only did it almost cost me my life and my future. Or did it cause me to be so sick, that I could only wish I would just die. I came out on the other side. I survived.

Now I can start getting my life back on track, with my girl by my side, no longer hiding. I can start to live once again, and be happy again.

If the cancer does come back, I won't be so scared and do it alone. It was always right in front of my eyes that I would have people see me through it, support me, love me. I'll never make that mistake again.

* * *

 **Five years later…**

 **Ana POV**

Today is Christian and mines fourth anniversary. We stayed engaged for a year after he asked me to marry him in the conference room. I know that was hard on Mr. Impatient and need to have everything right now.

I loved him enough to want to marry him on the spot, but I wanted, no needed, to build back that trust. We dated again, almost like nothing changed in three years we were separated. It was good to be back to us.

So, we married the following year that we got back together. I lived with Kate for six months before officially moving in with Christian. Although, we always ended up sending the night together at one of our places.

However, luck would have it and Kate fell in love with Christian's brother Elliot.

Christian's health has been approving everyday. He works out religiously, eats healthy, and has regular appointments with the oncologist. If there was any chance of that cancer coming back he wanted to be on top of it.

I ended up finding out I was pregnant a week before we got married. Christian was over the moon, considering he wanted to start trying on our honeymoon. So, nine months later we welcomed Theodore Raymond Grey into the world.

The man takes living every moment to a whole new meaning.

Christian is trying to do everything on his bucket list before he hits 30, I swear. Just a couple of months ago, the both of us went skydiving.

How I got roped in that I don't know.

GEH is still blooming. Would blooming be the right word for a multi-billion-dollar company? Even though he's running this huge company, Christian always makes sure he's home by five or even earlier if he can to spend with Teddy and me.

I'm still working at SIP, well it's now Grey Publishing. I took over the CEO role when Roach retired last year. However, I still work as an editor. I worked my way up the ladder to editor after a year. Jack Hyde trained me well, and I moved up the chain, without Christian's influence. Although, the move to CEO was only because I own half the company. Thankfully, my role was well received by my coworkers.

To celebrate our anniversary, we are in St. Lucia. Actually, the whole family is with us. It works our great, because Teddy can either go with his grandparents at night, or with Elliot and Kate, who have two-year-old Ava with them. That gives a chance for mommy and daddy to have some alone time.

I'm in the bedroom, trying to pick out something to wear for tonight, when Christian walks in, wrapping his arms around me.

He starts living kisses down my neck and nips at my bare shoulder.

"I have some good news to tell you...well I think it's good news…" He tells me, finally resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I have some good news to." I tell him spinning in his arms. "You go first"

"I was just talking to our dads, and they were just informed that Steven has died in prison. There weren't many details, my dad seems to think it was because child abusers aren't taken very well in prison, that someone took care of him."

"Seriously? You mean I won't have to worry about ever seeing that devil again?"

There was a huge possibility it would be out of jail in about 15 years. If I ever thought about it, it would worry the crap out of me. I was fearful he would come after me, or my children.

"Nope, he's gone."

"Thank god." I hug Christian tightly.

Now I can finally put that one demon to rest.

"Now what is the good news you wanted to tell me?"

I lead him to the bathroom and pick up the stick on the sink, handing it to him.

"We're pregnant."

We have been trying for another baby for almost a year. I couldn't have been more excited when the test came back positive. I knew Christian would be too.

His lips grow into large smile and his eyes are gleaming. He lets out a loud whoop, before picking me up and spinning me in his arms.

"Oh, baby you have made me so happy, again." He finally places me back on my feet. Thank goodness, because he was making me sick.

His lips smash to mine and he moves me back to the bedroom, laying me on the bed, where we get totally lost in each other.

* * *

 **60 years later…**

 **Seattle times**

 **It has been reported to us that Christian Grey, 91 and his wife Anastasia Grey, 88 have passed away in their sleep, last night. The Grey's are known for The multi billion company Grey Enterprise and Holdings. Christian Grey, started the company at the age of 20 and was the CEO for over 40 years, before handing the company to his three oldest children. Anastasia Grey, was also the CEO of Grey Publishing, which is now run by their youngest child.**

 **Our source says the couple died together in each others arms. This couple was always known for their outstanding love for each other. It appears that even in death they couldn't be apart from each other.**

 **The Grey's have donated over billions of dollars over the last sixty years to Cancer Research, St. Jude's, and other charities. Christian Grey was a cancer survivor, when he was in his twenty's he was diagnosed with stage ii melanoma. He was always quoted saying "that he was lucky enough to survive, that he wanted to do whatever he could to help others have a fighting chance." Along with his wife they fought insurance companies to make cancer treatment, along with other long care treatments, affordable. "No one should have to think about the cost to save their lives, and no family should also deal with the burden either."**

 **Christian and Anastasia are survived by their four kids, Ted, Phoebe, Alexander, and Joanna. They are also survived by their 13 grandkids, and their 20 great grandchildren.**

 **It's safe to say that this couple had a long, successful, happy life.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wasn't quite sure if I wanted do the epilogue at the end… but I did. Not sure about how it turned out. Just wanted to show that they made it. And I did say the only character death would be really old age. ( so don't kill me)  
**_

 _ **I know some would have wished for this story to be longer, but this is all I had. I needed to get the idea out, and hopefully now I can go back to work on Second Chances. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
